Robots Like Me
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: A man drops a few boxes outside Freddy's and Bonnie brings them inside. Upon inspection, the Freddy crew discover that the boxes are filled with the parts to a human animatronic. Freddy puts the robot together and finds that the parts form a young girl. Follow along to find out the girls story. You could even leave suggestions for things you want to happen.
1. A Drop Off

It was around two in the morning when a van screeched to a stop outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. A man jumped out of the car and ran to the back. He opened the backdoors and quickly pulled out three totes. He tossed them to the sidewalk near the front doors of the restaurant before getting in his car and driving away. From a window in the main party room, a certain purple rabbit saw what happened. His ears moved in curiosity as he looked at the totes outside. _What are in those boxes? That man left awfully fast._

"Hey, Bonnie. What are you looking at?"

Bonnie turned around and saw Chica standing, a small smile on her face. "Hi, Chica. I was just looking outside. Someone just drove up, tossed out a couple boxes and then left really fast."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get those boxes. Wanna help?"

Chica nodded and followed Bonnie outside. There were three boxes in all. Chica took one while Bonnie took the other two. They brought the boxes inside and carried them to the Parts and Service Room. They found Freddy tinkering with some old parts. He looked up from his work and looked at the boxes curiously.

"What do you have there?"

Bonnie place his boxes down on the work table. "Someone left them outside. We figured we'd bring them inside and see what's in them. There might be some more parts you could work with."

Freddy liked the sound of more parts and decided to look through the boxes. He took one box and opened it. At first, all he saw her packing peanuts, but when he placed a hand inside, he found that there were things inside. He dug out a few handfuls of peanuts, but then gasped when he saw what the peanuts had covered. Inside the box was a head. Freddy could tell it was robotic from the wires that were exposed at the base of the neck, but the face…

"I don't believe this. It...looks like...a person."

Bonnie looked confused. "What do you mean a-"

He couldn't finish his sentence. All he could do was look at the face in the box. Chica looked in the box, confused about what the boys were talking about. She gasped and ran out of the room. She thought it was an actual dismembered head. Freddy shifted through the box some more and found more parts. An idea hit him hard.

"Get out."

Bonnie pricked his ears up in surprise. "What!?"

"I said...Get out!"

Bonnie tried to say something else, but Freddy shoved him out of the room. Foxy looked at Bonnie curiously.

"What's be wrong with Freddy?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't say what he was doing. He just shoved me out of the room."

Foxy shrugged and went on his way. Bonnie hung around the door, trying to figure out what Freddy was doing. He heard what sounded like parts being put together and tools against metal, but that was about it. After a while, Bonnie decided that it was useless to hang around and went off to find Chica. He found her in the kitchen. She was crying and shaking. Bonnie sat next to her and gave her a hug. A hug usually helped when Chica was upset. However, Bonnie still couldn't get the thought of what was in the boxes out of his head.


	2. Meeting Someone New

A couple days passed before Freddy was done. Bonnie had been growing more and more anxious with each passing hour. When he saw Freddy emerge from the room, he jumped up and ran over. Freddy looked exhausted. Bonnie looked at his friend with concern.

"Are you alright, Freddy?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It's just hard to put things together when you don't have a manual to go by. I managed to put her together though."

"Her?" Bonnie tilted his head to the side, curious and confused by what Freddy meant.

"Yes. Her." Freddy turned to the door. "Come on out. There's some friends you need to meet."

Bonnie looked over to the door and saw a head poke out. It was the head he had seen in the box, but now it was awake. A body followed and Bonnie could see the whole being. It was a young girl. He recognized her as a teenager. A few usually came to the pizzeria with their families. Sometimes they just came in groups to hang out. Bonnie couldn't believe what he was seeing. As he looked closer though, he saw more of her details. Her hair was black and long and she had bright blue eyes. On top of her head were two black wolf ears similar to Foxy's. There was a bushy black tail to match wagging slightly behind the girl.

"She was in the boxes? What is she?"

"A-A hu-human anima-animatronic."

Bonnie jumped when he heard the girl speak. Freddy chuckled.

"Her voice box is a little rusty, but if she talks more she'll be fine. Let's go introduce her to the others."

"Chica. There's someone we want you to meet."

Chica took out the pizza she was making and turned to face her friends. She looked surprised to see the girl. The girl stood behind Freddy, but she smiled at Chica. Chica stared at the girl for a bit before smiling back. Freddy seemed pleased that Chica took a liking to the girl.

"This girl was in the boxes you and Bonnie brought in. She was just a bunch of parts, but I managed to put her together."

"H-Hi."

Chica smiled more, even chuckling a little. "She's sweet. What's her name?"

Freddy shrugged. "She doesn't seem to have one. We could come up with a name for her."

"Yeah. Let's go see Foxy. He might have some ideas."

The group left the kitchen and headed to Pirate's Cove. The girl walked next to Chica, hand in hand. She smiled the whole time. Chica thought it was adorable how the girl's ears wiggles the whole time. She just couldn't seem to control them.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hey Guys! Looks like our little robot needs a name. If you have a suggestion for a name, leave a suggestion in the comments! Thanks!**


End file.
